The present invention relates in general to electronic-device displays and in particular to an intelligent deformable display that can learn to automatically deform its surface in response to user feedback.
Electronic displays, such as smartphone screens, flat-panel televisions, and computer monitors, can be manufactured from flexible materials like OLEDs (organic light-emitting diodes) that allow a display to be folded, rolled, and deformed in other ways. These materials cannot, however, be stretched or elongated in order to compensate for spatial distortions that arise when a display surface is deformed.